1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to alignable wheel assemblies, more particularly, the present invention relates to a walker utilizing alignable wheel assemblies providing automatic braking for the walker.
2. Background Information
Walkers have long been used to assist in the mobility of patients, particularly elderly patients with osteoporosis or muscle weakness. Typically, walkers are constructed of a framework having a user supports and a plurality of legs extending down from the user supports. The walker is intended to increase the mobility of the patient by increasing stability for the patient during walking movements. In operation, the typical walker is moved forward in advance of the patient a distance approximately an arms length away and the patient walks towards the walker holding on to the walker for added support. After the patient moves toward the walker, the walker must be moved forward again and the process repeated. The most basic, the walker designs require that the patient lift the walker and advance the walker to a new position. This creates difficulty, particularly with elderly patients with osteoporosis, who are not always capable of easily lifting the walker to advance it. Attempts to solve this problem have provided walkers with casters or wheels on the bottom of the legs. These wheeled walkers present additional problems. While the provision of wheels on the bottom of walkers make the walkers easier to advance, the walkers are not always stable. Without a braking system, the wheeled walkers would maintain an ability or tendency to roll away as the patient is walking forward. This instability of wheeled walkers would significantly decrease their usefulness. Attempts have been made to solve this new problem by incorporating a braking mechanism on the wheeled walkers. However, the braking mechanisms designed on the walkers are not always easily operated by the patients, particularly by the elderly. For example, a known type of brake consists of a caliper-type brake on one wheel actuated by a handle on the upper portion of the walker. To actuate the brake, the user needs to grip and squeeze the handle. A person who is in need of a walker is more likely to be unable to operate the actuating handle for the brake. Similar actuating problems are encountered with brake systems that are biased to an engaged position, in which the user is required to operate an actuator to disengage the brake from the wheels.
A further problem with existing braked, wheeled walkers is that the braking operation is controlled by the patient and is not automatic. Consequently, if the patient moves the brake to the unengaged position for rolling of the walker, the brake would remain so until the user reengages the braking system. Such an arrangement does not account for cases when the patient is advancing the walker and accidentally slips. Without an automatic operation, the walker continues to roll without the user having the opportunity to reengage the braking system.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art. It is a further object of the present invention to furnish a wheel assembly for a walker which gives automatic braking capabilities for the walker. It is further object of the present invention to provide a wheel assembly which is easily retrofitted to existing walkers, and the like.